Golf clubs take various forms, for example a wood, a hybrid, an iron, a wedge, or a putter, and these clubs generally differ in head shape and design (e.g., the difference between a wood and an iron, etc.), club head material(s), shaft material(s), club length, and club loft.
Generally, during impact with a golf ball, a golf club faceplate undergoes a certain amount of deformation. More specifically, at impact with the golf ball, the faceplate deflects and then rebounds in a spring-like manner. This resulting “spring-effect” between the faceplate and the golf ball can be quantified by a Coefficient of Restitution (COR). A higher COR increases the kinetic energy that is transferred to the golf ball at impact, generally increasing golf ball speed and golf ball launch distance.
While golf clubs have a variety of designs to increase faceplate deflection, these designs also limit or restrict deflection (or bending) of the faceplate near the heel, near the toe, and/or near the sole where the faceplate attaches to the golf club body. Accordingly, there is a need to further increase golf club faceplate deflection, and to provide a more uniform deflection across the golf club faceplate during impact with a golf ball to further increase the launch angle, the spring-effect, and decrease the spin imparted on the ball.